theodd1soutfandomcom-20200214-history
Things That I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do/Transcript
James: Before I begin I'd like to say that this video is extremely embarrassing...for me. I'm going to tell you some things that some of my closest friends don't know about me. So if you know me in real life, or if you're like my future boss or grandchild watching this, then please...... (STOP WATCHING) All right. Things That I Do That Adults Probably Don't Do. I close my closet door before I go to sleep every night. (classical elevator music) (It's because monsters live in my closet) Okay so this one is not super embarrassing, but why do I do this? I know monsters aren't real. Sometimes I'll already be in my bed, open my eyes just a tiny bit and see the black void of my closet. And then I have to get up and close it. It makes me uncomfortable, I don't know why, it's not like there's a monster in my closet that's been waiting for like, 18 years for the one night I forget to close my door. I just don't like it open. Also I'm terrified of crossing streets. I will always speed walk across the street while checking both directions every two seconds. I think part of the reason why I'm afraid is because when I was little my mom told me the way cars were made. Drivers can't see little kids. At all. Which I'm gonna call bull crap on that mom unless you're driving like a monster truck. (Why??) So whenever I would cross the street and see a car in the distance, I would have to run as fast as I possibly could, I didn't want to die so I guess that fear stayed with me as I grew up. And I remember in high school some kids would walk across the street without looking both ways! Not even a glance, they were just like, "The car better stop for me, even if they're already going 50, it's their fault." So if me and you are ever walking together, and suddenly I start speed walking, you'll know why. I watch Minecraft videos and I don't even play Minecraft anymore. What happened was, is that I started watching them while I drew comics. I didn't feel like listening to music (Not today Fall Out Boy) or Netflix didn't have any good movies to watch. I would watch the Minecraft videos specifically CaptainSparklez. I don't know if any of you have heard of him, he's a pretty small gaming channel. (8,281,827 subs) And I started watching more and more and I kind of got attached to the point where if I had no idea what to draw, I would still watch the Minecraft videos anyway. And I'll promise you right now that I watched some CaptainSparklez while making this video. (EMBARISED lol) Okay. I talk to my dogs, or rather I talk for my dogs. I give my pets certain voices and I talk to them in my voice and then respond for them in their voice. And for some reason they're pretty mean to me... I have two dogs and they both make an appearance in this comic. This one named Papi (higher-pitched Spongebob-like voice) has a voice like this!! And this one, Georgie (higher-pitched Patrick-like voice) talks like this, hello! So a normal thing for me to do is.. Oh hi Papi! "Hm hello!" You're in my spot Papi. "Mm I know." Can you move? "Mm no." But I was sitting there first! "Well I'm sitting here now so why don't you find a place on the floor!?" (gasps) Papi!! The dog has no idea what's going on and I've created this scenario now where I'm sad and sitting on the floor to watch my Minecraft. Only me and my sister know that I do this. I don't know what I'd tell someone if they walked in on me and saw me doing this. But now I guess everyone knows..... (lower-pitched Russian voice for a cat) Oh hello, I have a voice too and I talk like this. Hm shut up. (outro jingle) Category:Transcripts